As a linear actuator for driving a plunger as a movable element in an axial direction; there is proposed a configuration in which a magnetic drive mechanism equipped with a coil and a permanent magnet is provided, wherein a coil spring being coaxial with the plunger contacts the plunger (refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, as a linear actuator for driving a movable element in an axial direction; there is proposed a configuration in which a magnetic drive mechanism equipped with a coil and a permanent magnet is provided, wherein a sheeted elastic member or an elastic member composed of a coil spring is placed between a movable element and a stator (refer to Patent Document 2).